<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Eyed Whiskey for the Pain by moderndaycainx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527646">Red Eyed Whiskey for the Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndaycainx/pseuds/moderndaycainx'>moderndaycainx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndaycainx/pseuds/moderndaycainx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars: A Wild West Outlaw AU!<br/>Obi wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were exiled from the country towns they had all once lived in. What happened when they abandon their lives to become outlaws?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Eyed Whiskey for the Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hear me out, I had this idea at like 2am while listening to Desperado concept album by the Eagles. It's full of wild west and outlaw stories that are put into songs.<br/>Concept album by the Eagles: https://open.spotify.com/album/09WBxbis5Sixt01FVMs8UM?si=WFhROsRGT6iclMjD0uoVVw<br/>Due to me listening to this, I decided to make an AU where the characters within the clone wars are outlaws, from the wild west.<br/>I don't really have this anywhere near planned out so it's all over the place.<br/>Everyone looks the same but Ahsoka has brows because I needed them to write and not cringe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We weren’t always outlaws, you know that right?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So why do you always act so afraid of us?”</p><p>The bartender stuffed his hands in his pockets, “I’ve heard the stories, Anakin, I’ve heard the things that you’ve done to people. I have a right to be worried.”<br/>
Anakin raised an eyebrow, “And yet you let us stay here?”</p><p>“Yes,” the bartender said, “I’ve got to get money somehow, you three are the only people who’ve walked in the past week.” </p><p>Anakin flicked his head around to see Obi-wan and Ahsoka sitting at their table, looking at him, Ahsoka gave him a wave and Obi-wan smirked while taking a drink from his beer.<br/>
“You should be lucky I’m letting you stay here.”</p><p>Anakin’s turned back to the bartender, “And I’m glad you are.”</p><p>Anakin and his crew were never always outlaws, and it always seemed to hurt him when people thought that they had always been bad people. Anakin was in love before he turned to the streets, he’d like to say he was blinded by love, and he was. His love for Padme turned him into something that he wasn’t, he wanted to settle down with the one he loved, buy a big house to nurture his sons and daughters. This never happened though, he had left her in the summer, 3 years ago. Anakin could never really put his finger on why exactly he left her and he could admit that it hurt to leave her, but he also had never felt so alive before. Being an outlaw was something he never knew he needed to fill that heart but yet it did.</p><p>Sometimes he did think about her still, while sitting near the fire, swags rolled out while Ahsoka softly strummed her guitar. He constantly wondered where she was and what she was doing, he still had a longing for her, but he never did anything about it. </p><p>Anakin stuck a hand into his pocket and threw down a wad of cash, “That’s for our stay and a tip for you. Thank you again.” </p><p>The bartender nodded as he walked away from the bar to the table where Obi wan and Ahsoka were sitting. </p><p>“I would say you handled that well,” Ahsoka said, “but you clearly didn’t”</p><p>“Shut up,” Anakin mumbled while taking a sip of the beer, before turning his head and spitting some out.</p><p>“Wow Anakin.” Obi wan said, nodding his head to half beer, half saliva spill on the floorboards, “Ever heard of manners?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “Not you too, Obi wan.”</p><p>“Oh come on Ani, we gotta inject some happiness into you somehow. Stop being so down all the time.” Ahsoka raised her eyebrow, “Seems to me like something’s going on that you don’t wanna talk to us about.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt but I don't particularly care right now.”<br/>
Ahsoka sighed. </p><p>"By the way, that beer is pure shit, and may I be reminded who argued excessively over coming into here?" Anakin asked light-heartedly, but it was if anybody were to spill over his seemingly shit beer and throw away his hat into some unknown corner of the inn, your blood would be on his hands.</p><p>Obi wan spoke up after being silent for some time. “Well I’m sorry Ani that I couldn’t tell if the ale would be good or not, I don’t have telekinesis.”</p><p>“Yet you act like you do,” Anakin’s smirk was apparent. Ahsoka slapped him on his wrist, a sign for him to stop. </p><p>“You’re funny.”</p><p>Obi wan had always been around with Anakin since the beginning, during the time of his life with Padme and during the time of his life without when he became a fugitive. He did like to admit that he didn’t want to join him but yet he did. When Anakin had met and took in Ahsoka as part of his crew Obi wan knew that he had to be around to make sure that nothing would go wrong.<br/>
Nobody else probably wanted to admit it but he was almost like the backbone of the gang, dragged in because he was the only person who knew of appropriate manners. Ahsoka and Anakin would disagree though, despite their stupid comments towards him he knew that he secretly was a bad person. </p><p>Obi wan pushed himself away from the table, “Now since we supposedly have a big day tomorrow I’m going to get some rest.” As Obi wan stood to leave the table he turned his head around to meet the eyes of Ahsoka and Anakin, a smile spread across his face.</p><p>“And it has been a pleasure riding with you.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The night was hot and Obi wan couldn’t find one part of the bed that was comfortable. He’d definitely been up for more that 4 hours and he knew that sleep was important due to the plans that the gang had made days prior. He sat up, rubbed off the sweat from his brow and began to pull himself out of the bed. </p><p>The first place that he decided to go to was the washroom, he grimaced as he walked. His leg had been hurting since the time the crew got here. He, of course never complained though, why would either Anakin or Ahsoka want to travel around with an old man that doesn’t know when to stop talking? Obi wan smiled at the thought either way, thinking about two other childish children poking fun at somebody else could never not be funny.</p><p>He limped to the basin, turned on the tap and began to wash his face with the cold water. He had to admit to himself that it did feel nice after a hot summer night, but it still didn’t cure him from the true reason why he couldn’t sleep. There must have been a proper reason other than just the sheer humidity of the night.</p><p>He thought of what Anakin told him ages ago, before they had just been good friends and not of the crime loving type. He was in love, Obi wan could tell. Despite how much he had a distaste for seeing the two of them together, he agreed that she was the best thing for him. She was actually someone who cared for him, but as that slowly faded away becoming an outlaw was the last thing that could at least make him feel human again. </p><p>Obi wan didn’t want to admit it to himself but he was in love too. But unlike Anakin they were never in a relationship and none of the leaving each other behind ever happened. He saw her sometimes, when Ahsoka couldn’t put pressure about his disgust for Anakin’s relationship but yet also wanting to be in one himself. He’d also go and see her when Anakin would stop complaining about how Obi wan never had their backs.</p><p>He did have their backs though, he just didn’t show it in ways that the other two members of the crew did.</p><p>Obi wan turned off the tap, and looked at his face in the mirror. His tired, sunken eyes were apparent. The greying of his hair and the lack of facial grooming he had in the past week could be seen. He did try to over up the grey hairs, he was much too young for grey hairs to be appearing, but yet they did. </p><p>“You didn’t just come in here to check yourself out right?”</p><p>Obi wan turned around to see Anakin leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. </p><p>“And why exactly are you here, Anakin?” he asked, gesturing to him.</p><p>Anakin walked over, his poncho rustling and boots clicking against the floorboards. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I just had a feeling that you may have been up?” He sighed before dropping both of his arms beside him.</p><p>“It feels like you’re,” he paused choosing his next words carefully, before taking in another breath, “Going through something? And don’t want to tell us what it is.”</p><p>“Thats funny Anakin because I was thinking the same thing about you.”</p><p>Obi wan turned back around to look at himself in the mirror, bracing himself up with the basin. “In your honest opinion, Anakin. Do you think it's normal for fugitives like you and I to be feeling emotions?”<br/>
Anakin approached closer, “What exactly do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Outlaws, criminals. We ride our horses though the day, settle down in the woods during the night. We kill people, we steal from people,” he pulled his revolver out of the holster and took a good look at it, flipping it around in his hands, finger still on the trigger. “Society deems us as unable to exist normally in the world.”</p><p>“And why do you care so much about what society deems us to be?” he asked. </p><p>“Because sometimes I just wish I was normal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>